


Long Night, Baby Boy

by Eratoschild



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Background Promnis, DOM!Prompto, Implied Edging, Lunoct- what might have been, M/M, NSFW Promptis Week 2018, Orgasm Denial, Porn With Feels, Promlunoct- what might have been, Sub!Noctis, brief spanking, but no plot., soft domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eratoschild/pseuds/Eratoschild
Summary: “Yeah it’s been a while since we’ve done this, hasn’t it?” Prompto remarks, leaning back over Noctis so he’s again looking up, seeing the light and joy on the surface, knowing how much more lurks beneath, how complex the history, how simple this moment.





	Long Night, Baby Boy

After the Dawn, it’s some time before they have a night alone together. Noctis can’t bear to leave Ignis and Gladio’s company, even to be alone with Prompto, he’s missed them all desperately, all these years, never imagined he’d see them once the sun rose.  
He’s never been so happy to be wrong. Once he finally manages to convince himself that it’s all right to spend a night alone with Prompto, he can’t think of anyone else. Except one.

He’s nervous and shy. He has to laugh to imagine that this is how he should have felt on his wedding night- the wedding that never was. Noctis allows himself a moment of grief for Lunafreya, but doesn’t allow it to mar the love here noww.

He acknowledges his nervousness, gives voice to these thoughts. Prompto understands, he’s always understood, and as far as Noctis knows, he’s never had a true moment’s jealousy for it. They’ve always belonged to each other. He thinks if things had turned out differently, perhaps Luna would be here with them tonight. He smiles wistfully and turns back to the moment.

Shining violet eyes are trained on him, glinting mischievously, his lips smirking up into cheeks dusted with all the stars from the sky. They’re a little older than they once were, the two of them broken, a little hardened, and just maybe a little healed.

Under it all, they’re still a shy Prince and his best friend, under it all, they’re vulnerable, under it all, they're still raw and need comfort.

Prompto pulls him down on the bed, they meld into a slow tangle of arms and legs, lips all over each other, fingers relearning each other’s dips and contours, studying each line of the other’s face, each scar. He finds the patch of freckles on Prompto’s hip, kissing it over and over, one for each individual speckle gracing his skin.

Prompto turns him on  his back, a laugh playing at his lips. Everything seems to take place in slow motion. Calloused fingers unbutton his shirt, trail over his abs, towards his belt.

“Six, Noct, thought I’d never get you to myself,” he comments between kisses across Noctis's stomach and chest. He throws a leg over Noct’s hips to straddle him, finds his arms and runs his hands along their length until they’re pinning his wrists, and Prompto is looking over him, rolling his hips, slowly, slowly.

Noct’s eyelashes flutter, Prompto leans closer, reaching his ear, speaking again in a whisper. “Now that I have, you’re all mine,” he lifts his head to look straight down at Noctis again, cocks it at an angle and flexes his grip against Noct’s wrists.

“Am I really, Blondie?” It's Noctis's turn to smirk.

And then his arms are free again, and Prompto climbs off him, moves to undo his belt, unbutton his pants and leans down, takes Noctis’s zipper tab between his teeth and pulling it slowly, painfully down, chin dragging over his cock, drawing a sharp hiss in response.

“Yeah it’s been a while since we’ve done this, hasn’t it?” Prompto remarks, leaning back over Noctis so he’s again looking up, seeing the light and joy on the surface, knowing how much more lurks beneath, how complex the history, how simple this moment.

Before he knows it, his pants are off, leaving him in nothing but an open shirt and tented boxers. “Look at you,” Prompto says, his smile like the late afternoon sun. “I’m gonna be so good to you tonight… and you’re gonna be good for me, right?”

Prompto spread his shirt open so Noctis’s chest and shoulders are bared, traces the tip of his nose along his sternum, laughing, against his skin as he does. “Gods, do you know how much I’ve missed you?” Prompto asks, coming up to kiss him, long and slow, a hand slipping down to palm his cock, heel rubbing slowly at it.

“Feel you getting so hard for me,” He says, taking one of Noctis’s hands and wrapping it around his own cock, he strokes him with both of their hands a few times, drawing a moan from Noctis’s lips before pulling their hands over his own, hard through his jeans.

“Want this?” he teases, pressing himself against Noctis's palm.

“Fuck yes,” Noctis whispers.

And then he's sitting up and moving to let his shirt slide from his shoulders, discarding it off the side of the bed. Fingers slipping under the waistband of his underwear, Prompto stops him, moves his hands away. “No, let me. Lay back down a minute?” He does, gazing up, captivated by the look his lover is giving him: at once soft, tender...hungry and oh gods how much wanting, it's visceral.

He forgets the thought in the space of a breath as Prompto takes hold of the waistband and tugs it downwards. “Up you go,” he says, waiting for Noctis to lift his hips so he can pull them off

And he’s naked, vulnerable. “You look so much better without clothing,” Prompto comments.

“You would too,” he says, starting to sit up again, then “Let me?” he echoes Prompto’s suggestion.

“I don’t think so,” Prompto laughs, hand in the middle of his chest, pushing him back down with just a gentle bit of pressure.

“Damn, when did you get so bossy?”

Prompto laughs again. “Trust me, this isn’t bossy,” he says, unbuttoning his shirt and shrugging out of it. Noctis stretches his fingers, hungry to get them on those arms, not bulky by any means, but flexing as he moves with lean, hard muscle.

Prompto hands move towards his belt, one of them detour southward, cupping himself and rubbing with a soft “mmm.” Before returning to his belt, undoing it and letting his pants drop. He steps out of them and moves back over to Noctis, a hand on his cheek. He plants a  knee non the mattress and leans over for a kiss. Noctis reaches to pull his underwear down, he’s thwarted again. “Oh no, no, told you.” Prompto takes his hands, pins them to the mattress, “Gonna do what I tell you and stay?”

Noctis nods. “Good.” He lets go, Noctis doesn’t move as Prompto stands again, peels off his underwear, then leans down over him. He’s expecting another kiss and indeed his lips make contact, though they ghost right over his and move closer to his ear. “Why don't you get on your knees for me, baby boy?”

Noctis props himself on his elbows, looking up at Prompto with wonder and desire. For a moment he doesn’t move but shudders as his breath becomes a little more rapid, a little more ragged. He plays the words over and over in his mind. Where had Prompto’s learned to be so softly commanding?

He knows, by now, that Prompto and Ignis had been lovers for some time when he was gone, probably still are; he hasn’t asked and doesn’t worry about it. But he guesses some influence must have rubbed off and wonders if he should thank Ignis. He doesn't dwell on it for long.

As he moves to follow the direction, Prompto pulls a bottle of lube from the nightstand. Noctis is on his knees. Prompto behind him, wrapping an arm around his torso, first with palm splayed across his stomach, then fingers wander to pinch a nipple, drawing a soft cry from Noctis, then trailing southward. Something soft and warm and wet traces the shell of his ear, a tongue and whispered words “Six, I want you so bad,” and he can feel, pressing against him from behind just how true those words are.

“Want you too.”

“Good.”

He’s pulled back against a taut chest, turns his head to meet slightly rough lips, both of them groaning softly. Prompto's other hand finds its way between them, finds the cleft of his cheeks, doesn't quite hit where he needs him. And then it's gone, there's a click of plastic, then another, and he's back, cool and wet and rubbing in just the right place. He tries to press back against the finger but Prompto pulls back, much to his protest.

“Mmmm,” Prompto tells him. “Got something much better than a finger for you, baby boy.”  
Noctis shudders, he has no idea why he started calling him that, but his cock twitches when he hears the words again. “Give it to me then,” he pleads.

“Don’t worry, just hang on a minute. You’re being so good for me right now.” He can hear skin sliding over skin, Prompto must be applying lube to himself. Then there are hands on his hips, moving him slightly.

“Okay, now, no hurry,” Prompto directs. And then he feels a blunt pressure between his cheeks, and he almost whines to feel it so close, why can’t he just be inside him already?  
“All right,” Prompto adjusts himself slowly, Noctis can feel him finally right there. He tries to press backwards, but Prompto stops him.

“You’re gonna take my cock so good, I know you will, but we’re gonna go slow, nice and slow. Spread your knees a little?”

He does as asked and again finds himself guided, painstakingly, slowly, down against Prompto’s lap, the head of his cock just barely pressing into him. “That’s it…”

Slowly, too slowly, he’s guided further. It seems like hours and they’re agonizing until he's finally fully penatrated. Prompto rolls his hips against his ass and fuck, did anything ever feel so good as this does now?

“There you go,” Prompto affirms. “You feel so good on my cock. You like that, don’t you?”

“Uh huh,” comes his voice in a breathy whisper, accompanied by a vague nod. He arches his back, and Prompto continues to guide his movements, hands tightly gripping his hips, pulling slowly back on him, pushing him slowly off, repeat, repeat, gods. His hands wander as he arches and moves against Prompto, pinching at one of his nipples, other moving towards his own cock, he starts stroking.

“No,” he’s told again. Told you I’d take care of you. No touching yourself. Let me hear how good it feels.”

Noctis can’t help it, he moans long and low. Six, it feels so good, but oh how he wishes he could touch himself or that Prompto would, a nice, slow drag to match the moment between them.

Prompto starts guiding him to slightly quicker movement. “How does that feel?”

“Fuck, you feel so good.”

“Such language, baby boy. Let’s hear it again.”

“Fucking good.”

“I thought so.”

“You’re being so good for me, think you can do something else?”

“Mmm?”

“Keep moving like this. Just like this.”

“Okay.”

He continues the pace Prompto set, rising until it’s just the tip of his cock barely in him, sinking until he’s fully buried again, and again, and then there’s the hand he wishes for, stroking along his shaft as he rises, then back again as he sinks. And another hand, tweaking and pinching at his nipples. He yelps in surprise at the first pinch, his whole body jerking back against Prompto.

“Do I need to hold you again?”

“N-no,” Noctis stammers. “I-I’ll be careful.”

“Careful,” Prompto echoes with a small laugh. “We’ll see. But okay, you get another chance.”

He braces his hands behind him on Prompto’s thighs, attempting to gain a bit more control over himself. Breath behind him becomes harsher and his own grows more ragged. How he wants to allow himself to let go and just bounce his ass on that cock, but something in him holds him back from going against his word to Prompto.

Somewhere between the cock in his ass, the hand on his cock and the fingers at his nipple, he soon finds himself on the edge, still slow-going, and Prompto’s breath hot against his neck, teeth scraping his ever-more sensitive skin.

He sinks once, twice move against Prompto’s cock. “I’m…gonna...!”

And then Prompto takes his hands away, pulls back. “No, you’re not,” he says, simple and matter-of-fact. “Told you I was gonna be good to you tonight,” he coos. “I don't think I'd be very good to you if I got you off so quickly. Gotta give you time to really enjoy it, don't I?”

“Oh I'm enjoying it,” Noctis assures him.

“Good. And I'd never deprive you of something you love.”

There’s a last kiss to his neck and he’s being lowered forward. “Down you go,” Prompto tells him. “Now spread your legs a little,” a hand rubs up the inside of his thigh, then over his ass. He angles his hips slightly so his erection isn’t pressing too hard on the mattress, the hand slides softly over his back.

“I do like you like this. That’s a perfect view of your ass-“ A pause and a sudden crack and sting across one cheek, then another. “Sorry not sorry, couldn’t resist,” Prompto laughs, kisses his way across Noctis's back, rubbing his ass soothingly. spreads his legs a little wider and moves over, and then inside him again. As his cock slides slowly into him again, Prompto leans down, whispering in his ear, he can't help but feel more anticipation at the words spoken, “Ready for a long night, Baby Boy?”    
 


End file.
